1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juxtaposedly placed type sensor system for handling an image, such as a visual sensor or a displacement sensor, and particularly to a sensor system that can realize an image data correction function, a bank switch function and the like at low cost by introduction of the minimum required number of new units into an existing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional data collection system, the following system is known: data of an event device is stored into a collection data storage part as event history data when the data of the event device is changed, and an event focus file, containing data of a collection device before/after occurrence of an event, is created and then stored into a memory card (c.f. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-234437).
However, data handled by the foregoing data collection system is output data itself from a sensor, such as on-off data. Such data is not data inside a sensor which occurs in an on-off data generation process, and naturally, collection of image data is not at all intended. Hence it is not possible to introduce such data collection system as it is into a juxtaposedly placed type sensor system for handling an image, such as a visual sensor and a disposition sensor.